


Catpain Pellmew

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail, Cat, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat makes The Indy his home one day. Archie gives the cat the perfect name, Horatio is not amused, but Bracegirdle certainly is. Pellew is gracious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catpain Pellmew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbcphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcphile/gifts).



> Catpain Pellmew is the idea of bbcphile, and I became inspired to write this.

It had sauntered on-board early one morning, with such a certainty of it’s right to do so, that nobody had questioned it’s permission to make it’s way across the deck or given much thought to its origin. Clearly this creature belonged to The Indy. With a mass of fluffy dark brown fur, but a white breast and paws, the cat set out to survey its new domain.

 

Distinguishing itself as a skilled and efficient mouser the cat very soon gained the favour of many of the men. It could not be said to be the most affectionate cat, the tabby known as Lieutenant Whiskers was much more prone to beg for ear scratches and belly rubs, but the newcomer would often lay down next to people. And would purr contentedly when in a good mood.

 

Which was what it was doing right now, from where it was laying on the table and regarding the men around with idle curiosity.

 

“I’d say it needs a name” Hether announced, after holding the cats eyes for a while. “It should be something that says what kind of cat he is” he said, exchanging looks of amusement with Kennedy and Cleveland. Hornblower was not paying too much attention, he would leave the naming of the cat to the others.

 

A few suggestions were tossed back and forth, but swiftly disregarded. The cat was neither a Jasper nor a Charlie or Lucky. None of them were deemed fitting for the fluffy feline.

 

Horatio looked at Archie who was regarding the cat with a thoughtful expression, before his face broke out in a grin.

 

“Catpain Pellmew” Archie declared proudly.

 

Hornblower, Cleveland and Hether blinked, looking between the broadly grinning Kennedy and the still purring cat.

 

“Yes!” Cleveland and Hether declared in unison.

 

“Archie!” Hornblower admonished.

 

“I think it fits him” Cleveland said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side and inspecting the newly named Catpain Pellmew, who looked mostly indifferent to having been christened.

 

“Do we even know if it’s a him?” Horatio said weakly, hoping that the others would agree that the name would not work if the cat turned out to be a she.

 

H ether lifted the cat up for inspection, which it quietly tolerated  with only a flick of its ear as a reaction to the manhandling . “Looks like a he to me” he said.  Cleveland  peered over to  g ive the cat a second opinion. “I agree” he said. “It’s a male cat this one”

 

Archie chuckled. “Catpain Pellmew it is then!” he  cheerfully  announced. 

 

Horatio would swear that the look the cat gave him was smug.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

“Looks like Catpain Pellmew has been successful once again” Archie said, nodding towards the cat who was carrying the spoils of war in his mouth. 

 

Horatio gave a fretful look around, before giving Archie his best stern glance. “I still think it was unwise to name the cat as such” he grumbled. Archie gave him a carefree smile, which made Horatio soften just a little. “There is no harm in it” Archie reasoned. “And you know it’s not named after the  c aptain as a gesture of mockery or disrespect” He  added .

 

“Yes, well I know that was not your intent” Horatio sighed. “But it could very easily be taken as a sign of disrespect” 

 

“Don’t worry Horatio” Archie said. “Nobody on this ship would think that”

 

“I still think we should have settled on the name Jasper” Horatio said.

 

“Nah” Archie replied. “Jasper would not work at all, Catpain Pellmew fits him much better”

 

Archie continued to follow the cat with his eyes, while Horatio looked away, shaking his head. And looked right at the recognizable figure of The Indy’s first lieutenant. Horatio inwardly groaned. The light of amusement in Bracegirdle’s eyes was a very clear sign that he had heard their cat name related conversation.

 

Horatio began to count down the minutes until the captain knew about it as well.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Captain Pellew emerged on to the deck to the interesting sight of The Indefatigable’s first lieutenant apparently talking to a cat. The cat was purring contentedly under the very acceptable neck-scratches, tilting his head this way and that to guide Bracegirdle to where he would like him to scratch.

 

Pellew smiled softly, his look becoming fond for a short moment. Bracegirdle looked up to meet his eyes, acknowledging his presence with a gentle smile.

 

“And how is our newest officer faring Mr Bracegirdle?” Pellew asked, his voice coloured by good humour as he nodded towards the cat Bracegirdle was still absent-mindedly petting. Bracegirdle chuckled. “He’s a credit to the ship sir” He replied as seriously as he could manage with a cat insistently bumping its head against his hand and arm, demanding further attention.

 

“Mraauu” The cat uttered, giving Bracegirdle a beseeching look.

 

“I think he has something important to discuss with you” Pellew said.

 

“I would agree” Bracegirdle replied, giving in to the cats wishes for more behind the ear and under the chin scratches. He looked at Pellew, blue eyes alight with silent laughter, recalling the name given to the cat. No doubt it was Mr Kennedy who had come up with it.

 

“Some of the officers have seen fit to name the cat” He informed Pellew. The quizzical look the captain gave him making it difficult to remain composed.

 

“Indeed?” Pellew asked. Raising his eyebrow at Bracegirdle’s obvious humour.

 

“Indeed sir” Bracegirdle replied, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from actually laughing out loud. “It has been decided that the name of this cat is Catpain Pellmew” He said as carefully he could manage.

 

Pellew raised both his eyebrows at those words, locking eyes with his highly amused first lieutenant. He shifted his focus to the cat, who blinked slowly at him, mellow and carefree under Bracegirdle’s expert scratches.

 

“If I may say so sir” Bracegirdle began “I’m confident there is no ill will behind the naming”

 

Pellew chuckled, placing his hand partly over Bracegirdle’s where he was petting the dark brown feline. “As am I Mr Bracegirdle” he said. “As am I”

 

Catpain Pellmew blinked at the two of them and purred.


End file.
